


Iruka

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Rock Musical Bleach (Burimyu) [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, F/M, Rock Musical Bleach - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Ele a perdera. Para reencontrá-la, acabara se envolvendo até demais com os shinigamis e tirando a vida de Rukia. Dor que só entendeu quando viu sua amada Haruka morrer em seus braços pela segunda vez. Onde encontrá-la? Como pode Ichigo viver sem Rukia?*One-Shot baseada no Burimyu 2011.
Relationships: Iruma / Haruka
Series: Rock Musical Bleach (Burimyu) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719085





	Iruka

**Author's Note:**

> Bleach e seus personagens não me pertencem. Deixo os créditos a Tite Kubo e aos produtores do musical Rock Musical Bleach (Burimyu), Studio Pierrot e Nelke Planning.
> 
> *Essa one shot também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

Imerso em seu choro e soluços, escondido atrás do beliche no quarto dos garotos, ele não percebeu o som dos passinhos que se aproximavam. Estava sentado no chão, com o rosto escondido entre os joelhos e os braços cruzados. Chorava desesperadamente. Não agüentava mais.

Ela aproximou a mãozinha dos cabelos dele e os afagou. Estava descalça, a fim de ocultar sua presença dos demais enquanto se dirigia até ali. Na outra mão segurava as sandálias e uma das rosas brancas, que tanto gostava, do jardim. Ele se assustou e ergueu os olhos para a garotinha ruiva que o olhava de maneira triste. Já sabia que ela não era como os outros, ela não tinha medo dele.

A ruiva sentou-se ao seu lado e o puxou para seu colo. Ele aceitou e chorou mais do qualquer outra vez em sua vida enquanto a sentia deslizar as mãos suaves por seu cabelo e suas costas.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– NÃO!!!! ME SOLTE!!!!! HARUKA!!!! HARUKA!!!!! HARUKA!!!!!

– Iruma!!! Você vai morrer também!!! Volta aqui!!!!!

Ele nem se quer ouviu as palavras que ele nem sabia de quem eram. A única coisa que importava na sua vida estava lá dentro, entre as chamas. E ele não sabia quanto ela poderia agüentar. Pouco lhe importava que morresse. Só queria que ela ficasse viva. Entrou no orfanato em chamas e seguiu pelos poucos lugares que o fogo ainda não atingira. Até que a encontrou encolhida num canto.

– HARUKA!!!!

– Iruma... – ela estava chorando, falava quase sem fôlego e parecia prestes a perder a consciência.

Avançou até ela a tempo de escapar de mais uma viga que despencara. Tirou o casaco, que levara com aquele propósito e a envolveu com ele, de modo a protegê-la das chamas e a abraçou forte. Ela se encolheu no peito dele. Analisou o caminho por alguns segundos. Pegou-a no colo e começou a correr dali como podia.

– HARUKA!!! Resista! Não falta muito!!!

– Iruma... eu não sei se posso... – seus olhos se fechavam – me desculpe... – as duas últimas palavras não passavam de um sussurro.

Finalmente chegou ao lado de fora. Saíra pelos fundos. Pousou o corpo dela no chão da rua, vazia no momento.

– Haruka! Haruka! – A sacudiu várias vezes, mas não teve nenhuma resposta – não, não!

Pressionou o tórax dela com as mãos e tentou respiração boca a boca a fim de reanimá-la, mas passados quinze minutos nada surtia efeito e não ouvia o coração dela bater.

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Aquele gritou ecoou pela rua junto com suas lágrimas.

Pouco lhe importava que os bombeiros estivessem procurando os dois no orfanato em chamas, acabara de perder a única coisa que lhe importava e lhe mantinha vivo. Como queria morrer no lugar dela... o mundo precisava de pessoas como ela. E se a perdera, que ao menos fosse junto com ela. A abraçou com força e chorou até não poder mais, perdendo a consciência em seguida, com a esperança de nunca mais acordar, ao menos não naquele mundo sem ela.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entre toda a escuridão que rondava aquele lugar abandonado às três horas da manhã, escondido pela capa e capuz, que ocultavam toda a sua aparência, ele sentou-se no que anos atrás deviam ser as escadas de acesso até a entrada. Apenas a luz da Lua e de poucos postes de luz incidia ali. Ele observou a rosa branca em suas mãos, sendo brevemente interrompido por um homem bêbado que vagava sem rumo. Retirou-se.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– Um vampiro?!

– Não Ichigo. Não sabemos de nada ainda, só que ele veste roupas vermelhas, tem uma zampakutou vermelha e rouba todo o sangue dos shinigamis que mata. E cada vez que isso acontece, a Lua fica mais vermelha,

Ele fitou a Lua vermelha no céu.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– A troco de que?!

– Do meu objetivo! Com o sangue dos shinigamis eu conseguirei alcançá-lo!

Ele foi atirado para longe.

– ICHIGO!!!

Ela correu e se atravessou entre os dois no exato momento em que Iruma desferira um golpe fatal, mas que era destinado a Ichigo e não à pequena. Ela ficou paralisada na exata posição de ataque que assumira no momento em que fora atingida. A mão que segurava a zampakutou aos poucos aproximou-se do chão.

Iruma olhou a shinigami caindo e fitou a rosa branca em suas mãos. A dor cruzou seus olhos e quase chorou. Queria vê-la mais uma vez. Sem pensar duas vezes, atravessou o corpo de Rukia com a espada. A shinigami gritou e por alguns segundos teve seu sangue sugado pela lâmina vermelha, enquanto Ichigo, ferido no chão, observava horrorizado. A espada foi puxada e ela tentou olhar para o shinigami, mas caiu desfalecida no chão. O shinigami desesperou-se e correu até ela.

– Rukia... RUKIA! – Correu até ela – ei, aguente firme, Rukia!! Rukia!! – A sacudiu, sem resposta – EI, AGUENTE FIRME, RUKIA!!!!

– Você também não é capaz de proteger o que é importante pra você – Ele disse lembrando-se da morte dela e desapareceu.

Ichigo chorava, estava desesperado e culpado, caiu sob as costas dela, segurando sua mão. Minutos depois, num resquício de vida ela sentiu o calor de outro corpo cobrindo o seu, que já começava a ficar tão frio...

– Ichigo... – chamou com dificuldade devido à dor terrível que sentiu.

– Rukia! – Levantou-se e a puxou para seu colo – aguente firme!

– Minha falta... de experiência... levou a minha derrota... – sussurrava, respirando com dificuldade e quase não conseguia abrir os olhos.

– Mas...

– Vá... e derrote Iruma... Ichi... – nesse momento parou de falar e desfaleceu.

– Rukia...! EI, RUKIA!!! – A sacudiu de novo, mas ela continuava de olhos fechados.

Os corpos de ambos já estavam ensopados de sangue. Sangue dela. As lágrimas caíram com ainda mais força de seus olhos, misturando-se com a chuva, que começara há alguns minutos. A olhou sem conseguir acreditar no que acontecera. Soluçou e a abraçou de novo, ainda mais forte. Chorou no peito dela, sem ouvir seu coração bater, por vários minutos.

– RUKIAAAAAA!!!!!! – Gritou para o nada quando finalmente ergueu a cabeça para a chuva e depois tornou a abraçá-la e chorar.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– Dessa vez eu vou acabar com você!!

O estranho hollow que o perseguia desde que começara seu massacre veio do nada protegendo o shinigami de cabelo laranja.

– Você de novo!! Já chega! – Iruma o atacou sem pensar duas vezes.

Um forte feixe de luz ofuscou os olhos dele e do shinigami. O espírito de uma bela mulher ruiva deu lugar ao hollow.

– Você é... – ele olhava espantado.

– Iruma... – ela sorriu e estendeu a mão na direção dele, que a abraçou com força quando ela ameaçou cair no chão.

Ela o abraçou, sorrindo.

– Haruka! Haruka!!

Ichigo observava sem entender muita coisa. Aproveitando a distração afastou-se alguns metros do casal.

– Haruka... o que houve? – Afastou-se um pouco para olhar o rosto dela.

– Minha voz não chegava até você... – ela quase caiu de novo e ele novamente a amparou.

– Por que?

– Eu sempre procurei por você... – ela o olhava com os olhos cheios de ternura - Você se tornou uma bela pessoa... – dizia quando caiu.

– Haruka! Haruka! – Ele a deitou em seu colo.

– Quando eu soube que poderia aparecer um buraco em meu coração... – tocou o peito dele, onde ele prendera a rosa branca – pelo amor que tenho por você, eu resisti!

Espantado com aquilo, ele segurou fortemente a mão dela em seu peito. Ela também o amava.

– Quando eu soube que perderia todas as minhas memórias, eu lutei pra reencontrar você... – o fôlego faltou e ela parou de falar, quase desmaiando.

– Haruka! Haruka! – A sacudiu, sua voz implorava pela dela.

– Então aquele hollow era ela... – Ichigo deduziu com alguns metros de distância.

Iruma a fitava preocupado, deslizando os dedos por seu rosto, mas sorrindo.

– Seu coração não via que eu era aquele hollow não é? – Ela sussurrou e abriu os olhos – mas... agora eu estou com você! – Ela ergueu-se o quanto pode e abriu um grande sorriso, estendendo a mão.

Ele levou a sua mão até a dela e a segurou. As lágrimas começaram a deixar seus olhos.

– Aquele dia... aquele dia eu estava... – repousou a testa sob suas mãos unidas enquanto chorava.

– Eu sei que no seu coração também existia amor. Me desculpe... – o olhou sorrindo – eu fiz você sofrer quando te deixei.

Ele movimentou a cabeça negativamente e a abraçou, chorando. Ela o abraçou também.

– Iruma...

Ele a olhou.

– Por favor! Eu sei que o seu coração não é mal. Pare com o massacre, por favor! – Ela implorava - Eu... – nesse momento perdeu a consciência.

Se desesperou. Chamou-a uma, três, seis vezes, enquanto a sacudia.

– Eu estava fazendo isso... pra reencontrar você!

Sem resposta, abraçou-a e chorou.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Após perder a luta contra aquele shinigami de cabelo estranho, ele sentia-se fraco e tonto. Com a redução de sua reiatsu, mantinha-se apenas com suas roupas humanas e a rosa branca. O shihakusho vermelho se fora junto com a zampakutou de sangue. Estava jogado no chão, ofegante, buscando oxigênio. Ouviu o shinigami perguntar se ele estava bem. Tentou se virar e sentiu uma dor forte. Ergueu-se perguntando por Haruka.

– Agora que não é mais hollow, provavelmente ela foi pra Soul Society.

– O que fez com ela?! – Ficou de pé, mas nem se quer conseguia manter-se assim por mais de dois segundos – Haruka estava...

– Estou aqui! Iruma...

Tentou andar e seguir a voz dela, mesmo com aquela dor terrível lhe impedindo. Caiu novamente. Ela apareceu.

– Haruka! – Estendeu a mão, tentando ir até ela.

Ela agradeceu a Ichigo e trocaram algumas palavras. Iruma estava confuso, acabou discutindo com ela, mas ela respondeu de forma doce.

– Iruma, eu sempre estarei me guiando pela sua voz – abriu um lindo sorriso para ele, que se acalmou e abaixou a cabeça, sentando-se no chão.

Ela caminhou até ele e conversaram por alguns minutos. Ela cantou um pouco para ele, ele lembrou de como amava ouvir a voz dela cantando e cantou um pouco junto com ela. Ela levantou, propositalmente. Finalmente ganhando força ele levantou-se, sem cair, e seguiu até ela, unindo suas mãos e lhe entregando a rosa. Abraçou-a, sendo retribuído. Olhou na direção do shinigami. Quanta dor não lhe causara matando sua pequena companheira. Sentira isso ao assistir a morte de sua amada Haruka pela segunda vez.

– Obrigado – sussurrou apenas, mas o shinigami entendeu e assentiu.

Olhou-a novamente e a beijou, sendo aceito por ela, no exato momento em que desapareciam dali e duas borboletas infernais tomavam seus lugares.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sozinho, Ichigo visitava o lugar onde Rukia morrera. A Sode no Shirayuki estava em suas mãos. Ergueu-a.

– Rukia... eu estou pronto pra viver de cabeça erguida... mas você não sabe o quanto dói não ter você aqui minha baixinha.

Ela se aproximou lentamente, ele não a notara ainda.

– Estou grato a você... Rukia...

– Isto não é necessário – ela disse, ao lado dele.

– É, pode ser... – dizia enquanto olhava para o lado – AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!! – Afastou-se, assustado.

– O que aconteceu pra você ficar tão romântico?! É assustador – falou cruzando os braços e fingindo irritação.

– Você continua no meu coração...

– ÃH?!

– Rukia! Você é um fantasma?! Não... você já é uma shinigami, não tem como... Rukia, o que houve?!

– Você ficou carregando minha zampakutou por toda parte! Eu vim recuperá-la – tomou a zampakutou das mãos dele e a encaixou no obi.

– Mas como você pode estar viva?!

– Nii-sama observou que os corpos das vítimas ficaram intactos apesar da perda de sangue e conseguiu recuperar todos.

Ele refletiu por um momento até que a voz dela lhe chamou a atenção.

– Ichigo... me contaram como você ficou quando eu morri... agora eu sei que quando eu morrer de fato terei um coração onde ficar. Obrigada...

– Eu não fiquei triste, só com pena!

Ela sorriu, sabia que era mentira. Seu coração pulou quando sentiu que ele a abraçava com força contra si.

– Ichi...

– Nunca mais faça isso comigo! – Ele estava quase chorando.

Ela apenas sorriu e retribuiu o abraçando o mais forte que podia, quando sentiu seus pés deixarem o chão e ele beijar seu rosto. Naquele momento, ele não perderia mais uma chance de dizer o que sentia por ela.

FIM


End file.
